


Da dietro il cespuglio

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Voyeurism, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Durin, è assolutamente colpa loro.<br/>E della curiosità di Bilbo.<br/>No io non c'entro.<br/>Assolutamente.<br/>Mh.</p><p>Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt "Fili/Kili, "Ci teniamo in caldo per il principe" "</p>
    </blockquote>





	Da dietro il cespuglio

**Author's Note:**

> I Durin, è assolutamente colpa loro.  
> E della curiosità di Bilbo.  
> No io non c'entro.  
> Assolutamente.  
> Mh.
> 
> Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt "Fili/Kili, "Ci teniamo in caldo per il principe" "

Bilbo si girò e si rigirò nel suo giaciglio.  
Ovviamente quel sacco a pelo era ben lontano dal comfort del suo caldo letto a baldacchino… ma ad impedirgli il sonno era ben altro: quei nani erano dannatamente chiassosi.  
Continui mugugni e gridolini, forse risa? Non riusciva ad intuirlo tanto era stanco e frustrato, si costrinse a girarsi nuovamente dall'altro lato e chiudere gli occhi.  
"Ah…Ahn~!"  
Ma non era possibile.  
Ora, seriamente alterato Bilbo si sollevò di scatto e si mise a sedere, cercò tendendo -come se ce ne fosse bisogno- l'orecchio alla ricerca della fonte di quegli schiamazzi.  
Di la, oltre il cespuglio, si domandò chi ci fosse accampato, ah ma gliene avrebbe dette un paio! Si signore, non si sarebbe trattenuto questa volta, già il viaggio era faticoso e pieno di pericoli, senza un adeguato riposo notturno il povero hobbit sarebbe andato di certo in contro ad un esaurimento!  
Di gran carriera in nostro Bilbo si diresse verso il cespuglio, prese fiato pronto a iniziare una ramanzina coi fiocchi, alzò l'indice con fare solenne e…  
Li rimase: indice all'aria e bocca spalancata.  
Lo spettacolo che gli si parò dinnanzi agli occhi rischiò seriamente di farlo travolgere da un infarto, più che da un esaurimento...  
I fratelli Durin completamente nudi e… avvinghiati uno all'altro.  
Bilbo per qualche istante rimase pietrificato, non sapendo come reagire… Se solo avesse ascoltato quel "baccano" con un poco più di attenzione, si sarebbe facilmente reso conto che i mugugni altro non erano che gemiti sommessi e le risa moine compiaciute.  
Rendendosi conto di essere passato del tutto inosservato ai due amanti, si acquattò svelto dietro il cespuglio, in fin dei conti Gandalf non aveva nemmeno tutti i torti… gli Hobbit possono davvero passare inosservati se lo vogliono.  
Indeciso sul da farsi temporeggiò dardeggiando con lo sguardo tra le fronde del cespuglio, poi le proprie mani, ancora il cespuglio, un fruscio poco più in la e… no! Non poteva spiare quei due! Per l'amor del cielo sarebbe stato un gesto così degradante, depravato e… eccitante.  
Un sospiro compiaciuto di Kìli catturò definitivamente il suo sguardo.  
Catturato, rapito dalle movenze di quei due, da quella danza del sesso che stavano eseguendo dinnanzi ai suoi occhi innocenti, come il più magnifico degli spettacoli, Bilbo dovette cedere alla sua curiosità -e malcelata cupidigia-.  
Fìli era steso sopra le loro stesse giacche, supino, con il fratello a cavalcioni. Non li aveva colti nel "pieno dell'atto", si trovò a constatare lo hobbit, ma bensì nel gioco dei preliminari.  
E come giocavano quei due.  
Kìli era concentrato a lambire con ampie lappate un capezzolo del fratello, mentre con la mano stuzzicava l'altro, sollevò il volto e si scambiarono uno sguardo magnetico, erotico e carico di lussuria… Con una lentezza esasperante leccò le proprie dita sotto lo sguardo languidi del biondo, allontanandole un filo di saliva creò un erotico collegamento tra le agili dita e la sua calda bocca, dopo riprese a stuzzicare il capezzolo creando degli invisibili ed umidi cerchi.  
Bilbo poté percepire tutta la carica erotica che circondava quei due e, come inghiottito da cotanta lussuria, si trovò in un certo modo coinvolto in quel gioco peccaminoso, complice di quel rapporto clandestino.  
Fu ora il turno di Fìli, con movimenti fluidi interruppe il fratello, o meglio, più che di un interruzione si trattava di un cambio di scena, voluto da entrambi e tacitamente acconsentito dal moro, che si limitò ad assecondare il fratello lasciando che scostasse con dolcezza la sua mano. Si spostarono appena, Fìli si portò seduto e Kìli poggiò le ginocchia più saldamente a terra consentendo al fratello di baciarlo con passione, di vezzeggiare alcune ciocche brune che gli ricadevano sulle spalle e di spostarsi poi sul suo collo, in tutto questo il maggiore accompagnò la schiena del fratello verso il suolo, dolcemente, con naturalezza.  
I loro movimenti, si trovò a constatare il tacito spettatore, erano frutto di un'intesa straordinaria, era come se uno sapesse esattamente i pensieri dell'altro ed assecondandoli li mettesse in atto, come se ne conoscesse ogni più recondito desiderio e lo soddisfasse senza bisogno di una sillaba.  
Kìli si stese a terra in un languido "Mhh~", lasciando che il fratello percorresse il suo collo, passando per il pomo d'Adamo, lasciando qualche bacio sullo sterno, il petto… per poi scendere vorticoso sugli addominali tonici e più in basso raggiungere il suo sesso teso e pulsante.  
Ora Bilbo avvampò, la situazione era appena diventata un po' più piccante…  
Fìli scese fino alla base dell'erezione, leccando tutta la lunghezza dell'asta, poi risalendo verso la punta e leccando ingordo una goccia di liquido, fuoriuscita precocemente dalla piccola fessura. Kìli rabbrividì nuovamente reclinando il capo all'indietro, lasciando nascere un altro "Mmmhhhhh~" questa volta più prolungato e lascivo.  
Lo hobbit sentiva chiaramente qualcosa crescere più in basso… arrossì violentemente nel constatare che si stava velocemente eccitando a guardare quei due. Certo era non poteva rimanere in quelle condizioni ancora per molto….  
Fìli giocò ancora un poco con la punta rossa e gocciolante del sesso, poi con movimenti calibrati e senza nessuna fretta accolse il membro del fratello nella propria bocca. Iniziò un ritmo lento e cadenzato, alternando affondi leggeri con altri più profondi e prolungati, accolse l'intera erezione del fratello nella propria bocca, causando una serie di lunghi e languidi gemiti al moro, poi aumentò progressivamente il ritmo, assecondato dal bacino del compagno e da un ravvicinarsi dei suoi gemiti, sempre più acuti e brevi.  
Bilbo, senza nemmeno rendersene pienamente conto, aveva iniziato a strofinare la sua erezione attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni, allo stesso ritmo dei due amanti al di la del cespuglio, perdendo ogni contegno poi ficcò la mano dentro le proprie braghe, sorpassando l'ostacolo dell'intimo iniziò -finalmente- a darsi piacere a sua volta.  
Intanto, presi dalla foga del momento, i due Durin si lasciavano scappare gemiti e mugugni sempre meno sommessi, come se non esistesse altra anima all'interno dell'accampamento a parte loro. Kìli aveva rantolato qualcosa di disconnesso, che Bilbo non riuscì a cogliere, vide solo il biondo aggiungere un dito alla dolce tortura, che andò ad insinuarsi tra le natiche del fratello, provocando un distinto "Ohh si!", ben udibile da chiunque nel raggio di metri.  
Il volto di Kìli era arrossato, il volto di Bilbo era arrossato, i movimenti di Fìli si fecero sempre più veloci, così come quelli dello hobbit, fremettero, da un lato e dall'altro del cespuglio ed insieme riversarono il loro liquido, chi nella bocca dell'amante, chi nella propria mano.

Ansiti ancora accelerati riempivano l'aria, tutti e tre annaspavano alla ricerca di ossigeno, poi lunghi, lunghi e rumorosi sospiri… fu qui che Bilbo scoprì che dopo tutti gli hobbit non era poi così invisibili.  
"Piaciuto lo spettacolo?"  
Bilbo trasalì riaprendo velocemente gli occhi da quella rubata estasi: i due fratelli lo guardavano divertiti dall'alto del cespuglio.  
"Vo-vo-vo-voi..?" Balbettò atterrito e paonazzo l'ormai scoperto spettatore.  
"Ah-ha… credevi di essere invisibile piccolo hobbit? Non ti preoccupare, ci piace avere un po' di pubblico…" aggiunse Kìli stiracchiandosi con tutta la naturalezza del mondo.  
Bilbo non riuscì a proferire verbo, voleva solo sprofondare dalla vergogna mentre si riassestava veloce e tremante.  
Poi dei passi.  
"Diamine ma chi può essere!?" pensò lo hobbit già ampiamente mortificato per l'accaduto.  
"Mio principe~" Kìli sorrise ironico.  
"Che succede qui? Cosa ci fa lo scassinatore con voi?" domandò tonante Thorin davanti al bizzarro quadretto, che comprendeva i suoi -focosi- nipoti completamente nudi e uno hobbit color peperone.  
"Oh nulla di male, abbiamo dato un po' di spettacolo, pare." Concluse Fìli guardando sottecchi Bilbo.  
"Mh, poco male, andiamo." Thorin iniziò ad avviarsi verso il suo giaciglio.  
Bilbo si guardò attorno spaesato, davvero non capiva cosa stesse accadendo.  
"Ci teniamo in caldo per il principe~" sussurrò Kìli strizzando un occhio ed allontanandosi seguendo zio e fratello.  
Bilbo non seppe proprio cosa dire.  
Ancora paonazzo, imbarazzato a morte e "vittima" di una situazione al limite della promiscuità -be' in realtà ben oltre la promisquità-, tutto quello che il cervello del povero hobbit poté formulare fu che non avrebbe mai e poi mai compreso appieno quei nani… ma che di certo tutto quel chiasso che producevano era anche estremamente interessante.


End file.
